The Monsters of Childhood
by goolcaptain
Summary: Buffy confronts her father about what he did to her as a child...very, very dark but worth it, trust me


This is another happy sequal to a fic by a guy/girl called JimmyOrthanc who was my bette noir. Jimmy wrote nothing but Buffy rape stories, Buffy raped by the Quiet Gentlemen, Buffy raped by the spider demon, Buffy raped by, well you get the idea. Anyway I hated them all and wrote happy sequals to each and every one. This is the sequal to the worst of them all;

The Monsters of Childhood

"Do you like it?"

Buffy looked at her reflection in the mirror, ecstatic at the sight of herself in her new dress. "I love it daddy, can I wear it to my party?"

Hank smiled "Course you can, you only turn fourteen once" He ruffled her hair idly with his hand. "You know how to thank daddy now, don't you?"

Buffy paled, the happiness deserting her face. "But mommy...?"

"Won't be back for hours" he stroked her hair harder, winding it around his fingers. "You haven't told mommy about us have you? You've kept our little secret?"

"Yes, daddy" her voice was flat, dead.

"That's my Buffy"

She began to cry.

She always cried, no matter how much he threatened or bribed she would always cry. She performed every act he requested of her without question. She never told. Never even mentioned it.

But she always cried

She snapped his arm with ease.

"B-buffy!" he gasped, as thunderstruck by his daughter's actions as he was of her patently inhuman strength.

"You have to go away now daddy. I love you but you have to go away and never come back" She held her face so close to his their foreheads were touching, her eyes burned through him with bottomless wells of hate.

"But, why? Why now?"

"When I went to the asylum I convinced myself it was all a delusion. But now I see you look at Dawn in the same way you looked at me when I was her age. That's why you stopped, isn't it? It wasn't the divorce, you stopped before that. I grew too old for you, didn't I? You didn't want a 15 year old girl, you wanted a 14 year old child!"

He didn't reply. She twisted his arm again until he almost passed out. Her voice cut like a razor.

"If you EVER touch her I will KILL you and leave your body where the vamps will find you and you'll be one more unsolved murder in Sunnydale. You know I could, you know I WILL!"

She threw him to the floor. He picked himself up and looked at her, his face haunted with fear and guilt.

"Goodbye daddy" she watched as he turned to go without a word. He looked so pathetic. Was this really the ogre that had brought her such terror as child? That had her trembling with fear in her bed every night dreading the sound of his footstep in the hallway and the creak of her bedroom door?

She couldn't help herself. She flung herself across the room and began to pound on his back, frenziedly, ineffectually, not slayer blows but flailing, desperate girlish hammering. She screamed until she thought her lungs would burst.

"HOW COULD YOU? I was your DAUGHTER! I was your LITTLE GIRL! You picked me up when I hurt myself and dried my tears when I cried! You were everything to me! I LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

He didn't fight back, didn't react at all.

She sobbed, her tears streaming down his back. Her voice was reduced to a whisper. "How could you daddy, how could you do it to me? Why? I was your daughter, I was your little girl. I loved you…"

He never faced her. When he spoke his voice had a distant, agonised quality to it.

"You never really knew your grandfather. I deliberately kept you and Dawn away from him, never left you alone with him"

Buffy felt the rising wave of dread in her heart, knowing what was to come and powerless to stop it. She had opened the floodgates and now the tidal wave was surging forth.

"Don't…" she begged but he continued as if hypnotised.

"He first came to my bedroom when I was Dawn's age…" Buffy felt the agony of emotions in her heart, the rising tide of sympathy and understanding she felt conflicting with the visceral hatred she had harboured within her for so long.

"How do you learn to be a good parent? Where do you learn to love your kids? You learn from your parents. But if your father sodomised you when you were thirteen…"

She hugged him. She couldn't help it. He winced as she clutched his broken arm but returned her embrace with his good hand. Their bodies clung together tightly, not a trace of sexual arousal between them. Buffy hugged her father without fear for the first time since she was 12. Hank hugged his daughter without guilt for the first time since he could remember.

He wouldn't stop, couldn't stop. He just kept talking.

"I never told anyone. I was always so ashamed. I always thought it was my fault he did what he did, that I was somehow very bad to deserve this. I still loved him" she listened to him confess to her not saying a word, recognising his emotions reflected in herself. It was like vampirism, passed down from one generation to the next. She wondered where it had all began, who was her grandfather's monster? "He died before I could ever make things right with him"

"I'm sorry, daddy"

"I'm sorry too, sweetheart, I'm so, so sorry"

He pulled away from her. "I should go to the police. Turn myself in"

She reached out to him. "No, daddy, you don't have to go, I forgive you, you don't have to...I don't want to lose you"

Hank shook his head. "No. You love me Buffy so you forgive me. But you weren't the only one. There were others"

He took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "You'll NEVER lose me. NEVER! I'll always be with you"

She nodded. She had nothing left to say.

He stroked the side of her face, able now to meet her gaze. "I love you Buffy, I love Dawn too and your mother. But I can't be around you anymore" He picked up the phone and sadly dialed the inevitable three digits.

The sound of the police car pulling away was the saddest thing Buffy had ever heard. Dawn arrived home just as it was leaving.

"How come the PD was here?" she asked breezily. Cops at 1630 Revello weren't that unusual.

"I was slaying a monster" Buffy replied.

Dawn looked around the house. It seemed to lack the normal devastation caused by Buffy's favourite hobby. "What kind of monster?"

Buffy took her hand and held it tightly.

"The worst kind of all"

She held Dawn's hand for a long time. Why were the worst monsters always the most human?


End file.
